Since electronic candles come into being, they become increasingly popular because they are safe, convenient, energy-saving and environmental friendly. Especially in European countries and American, they have the tendency to replace traditional candles.
However, most of the existing electronic candles only have a light-emitting body. They are less dynamic and have low degree of simulation. Some swingable electronic candles are roughly made and the swingable heads are not flexible and likely to be clamped.